In a semiconductor module, conventionally, a semiconductor element and a lead frame are electrically coupled to each other through a wire, a clip or the like. For example, JP2011-204886A describes to couple a semiconductor element and a lead frame to each other through a copper clip.
For example, when three portions are electrically coupled using the copper clip described in JP2011-204886A, two clips are necessary. Therefore, the number of components increases. Further, the two clips are connected at four portions with a conductive adhesive such as a solder. Therefore, the area for the connection is likely to increase.